


Little Sister, Big problems

by Fluffy_Artist01



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's not until later chapters though, M/M, Minor Violence, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Artist01/pseuds/Fluffy_Artist01
Summary: After five years working for Black Hat, you would think Dr Flug wouldn't get caught off-guard anymore right? He knows his "family" like the back of his hand now. Nothing should surprise him.That is, until Black hat shows up after a convention, with his younger sister, who he thought was dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here, and I was really nervous about this. Anyway this first chapter is only for introduction for the sister I guess.

"Remember you three, I will be gone for three days, and if I find even a single dish out-of-place I will hurt you. Understand?" Black Hat asks the three employees, glaring at them with each word. Dementia, 505, and Dr Flug all nod. Black Hat was going to a villain's convention outside of town, and this was the first time he trusted them to be alone.

"Dr. Flug is in charge while I am gone, because he's the only sensible one in this bloody house. If anyone calls give the phone to him so he can take a message, and stay out of my quarters." 

Black Hat looked directly at Dementia at that one, mostly because she has stolen one of his suites before, and he hasn't let her live it down. 

Minutes later he's in the cab, on his way to the convention. He goes over the instructions Dr Flug has given him with each weapon he packed. By the time he boards the plane-made specifically for villains mind you, because humans will search anything that even remotely looks like a gun these days-he has completely memorized. 

Three hours later he arrives at the convention center. As he passes tables, he notices at one particular villain has a young assistant with him. This wouldn't have been a problem, but the rules here strictly say that all lackies were not to come with them. He walked over to the table, and was about to ask the man about it, when he saw that he was already being chewed out about it. 

"Sir, you do realize that your inventor cannot be in this facility?" The manager, Black Hat presumes, asks.

"Yes, but I have contacted your supervisor for an exception, as I've told you many times" the elder man says, clear aggravation in his voice. Said inventor was standing almost perfectly still, yet something about their face threw Black Hat off. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't tell where he'd seen her before.

"And why exactly do you need an exception for a mortal?" the manager nearly growls. This made passing villains stop and stare, a small crowd started to form at that point, watching and waiting for the two to fight. 

"Lookie here young man, she is not a mortal. Not anymore anyway. This issue has already been solved by your supervisor, and unless you want to leave my booth with no limbs, I suggest you drop it." the older man growls, his eyes now resembling a snake. This got the younger man to quickly walk away.

The crowd laughed at the man, and began to disperse, leaving Black Hat alone. The old man looked up at him, "Well, are you just gonna stand there?" Black Hat shakes his head and decides to ask him about some of his weapons. 

"Ah, now here's a man who know's what he's doing!" The old man exclaims looking at the ray gun in Black Hat's coat pocket. He took it out and the old man laughs. "You must have yourself an outstanding inventor to get your evil devices to look this good!" 

The two keep talking for a few minutes before Black Hat has to go get his booth set up. Before he makes it to his area, however, he stops when he hears someone calling.

 

"Excuse me señor!" he hears someone shout behind him. He turns to find the assistant following him, with something in her hand. 

 

"Sorry to bother you, but you left this at the booth." she hands him his ray gun, and he raises a brow. "You're an assistant for a villain, yet you return a ray gun and not steal it?"

"Well yeah, I mean this weapon would have taken a couple of days to assemble. I mean getting the quantum stabilizer itself would have been a nightmare, and figuring out how to properly get it to affect human and non human brainwaves would have been worse. Hell I still don't know how to get a hypnotic ray as perfect as this one." the girl explains, and Black Hat widens his eyes.

 

"How did you know it was a hypnotic ray?" he asks. She points to his pocket, where Flug's instructions were slightly poking out. "Oh."

"SCARLETT!" the two hears the old man yell. Half of the room went silent as he storms down the aisle. 

 

"Shit" Black Hat hears the girl mumble. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHY WOULD YOU GIVE BACK THAT RAY GUN! YOU KNOW WE COULD HAVE SOLD IT OFF!" the old man began to scream at the girl. He grabs her by her neck and his grip was getting tighter. Black Hat has to act fast, so he fires the gun on the man, which immediately puts him under a trance. 

 

"Let her go." he practically growls. The old man drops her and she scurries behind Black Hat. "You will leave this convention, and let the girl work under my business. You will not attempt to contact either of us ever again. Got it?" The old man nods before turning around and goes back to his booth. 

The girl was shaking at this point. Black Hat knew she was on the verge of having a panic attack so he turned to the other villains. "No one will say a thing about this, understood?" his voice booms loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone either roll their eyes and walk off or ran far away from him. 

 

Black Hat leads the girl to his booth, and turns his attention to his new employee. "Scarlett was it?" he asks gently. He knew if he raised his voice louder he'd more than likely cause her to panic more. She gently nods, "Ok Scarlett, do you think you can handle staying at this booth for the rest of the day? Tomorrow you are free to just stay in my hotel room while I come here. Does that sound ok?" another nod, and a look of confusion. 

"Look, I will be the biggest pain in the ass in public, but I _do_ care for my employees. While you wait I'll give you a sheet to fill out so I can know you better, alright? I have three workers at home and I gotta know what new rules I'll have to enforce." She gives a final nod. 

 

Black Hat quickly sets up his booth, Scarlett sitting in a spare chair behind him. 

"What the hell did I get myself into" she thinks as she watches her new boss transform his face into something straight outta hell to scare off someone trying to steal a different ray gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat learns a little more about Scarlett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I might post a picture on my deviant art on how Scarlett looks. Let me know if you want to see it or not!

For the rest of the convention, Black Hat keeps Scarlett mostly out-of-the-way. Half way through he asks her if she had eaten yet.

"No sir. I usually don't eat but once a day." She replies, not looking up from the blue prints he has allowed her to read. He shakes his head and grabs his wallet.  
"Here, go get some lunch. Humans can't run properly on one meal a day." He hands her a twenty before turning back to his clients. Scarlett thought about protesting, but decides against it. Black Hat still has that hypnotic ray after all. So she went straight to the food court to grab a small lunch. 

As she returns, she notices a strange set of blueprints sticking out of Black Hat's bag. She picks them up and reads it over. It appears to be plans for a ray that, if done correctly, would allow two people to swap bodies. The plans seem almost flawless, except that near the end a few calculations didn't add. Simple mistakes, but if this was already built then it would either blow up or cause the users to end up in each other's bodies permanently.

Scarlett took a pen and started to correct the mistakes. Not too much need to be done anyway, so it didn't take her very long. As she was finishing up, she noticed a single line-more like squiggle-move down the paper. It appears the person who wrote this had fallen asleep in the middle of this. That would explain the mistakes at the bottom then. 

"What are you doing?"

Scarlett jolts up to see Black Hat standing over her, watching her write on the blueprints. "Oh, um, these had a few small errors near the end. I thought I should correct them. Uh... this hasn't been put together already right?" She looks up at him.  
Black Hat shakes his head, "I had taken these plans by mistake. Anyway, it's time to go. I'll have those papers for you soon. Come on" he says as he turns towards the exit. Scarlett quickly gets up and follows her boss.

Soon they are riding in a taxi to the hotel. Scarlett sits up, posture looking painfully perfect. Black Hat sighs, "Please don't do that." She turns to him, confused. "Acting all prim and proper. You don't have to do that. It feels way too professional for my taste. Just saying yes sir, or no sir will be fine." This gets her to loosen up a bit. "I'll try. Might take a while...I've acted like that for..." She pauses in thought, "Five years."

Black Hat raises an eyebrow, "Wait, you've worked for that man for five years? How old are you anyway?"  
"Seventeen years old."  
"What the- Really? You're an inventor at this age?!" Black Hat was astonished. Flug had also been seventeen when he began to work for him, but to have another young mind be this smart seemed impossible. She nods, scratching the back of her neck. "I uh, used to watch my older brother as he would build things. He and I were really advanced growing up. " She looks like she was going to continue but shook her head. 

At that point the taxi stops in front of the hotel. As they walk up to the room, Black Hat starts to think. This can't be just a damn coincidence, so he decides to get that form as quickly as possible. He hands Scarlett the room key, "Here, go on ahead, I have to make a call." As she walks down the hall to the room, Black Hat reaches for his cell phone and calls the house. 

"This is Black Hat Incorporated, how may I be of assistance" Flug picks up. "Flug, it's me"  
Flug perks up slightly, "Oh, h-hello jefecito! Is something wrong?" he begins to fidget. Demencia had been mostly quiet since Black Hat left, so of course Flug felt anxious. "Remember that stupid employee information form you made a while back?" 

Flug blinks in surprise, he had forgotten all about that. "Uh, yeah I remember, what about it?" "I need you to email it to me. I found another employee and I need to know more about her. But just from the little conversation we had, she will more thank likely be an assistant for you in the lab." 

Flug blinks again, slightly taken aback. Why would he need an assistant? He manages to get his work done on time, is he not doing a good job? Does the boss want to replace him?!  
"That way, we can get twice as many orders done at once! With how quickly you work, just imagine how fast we could pump out inventions!" Black Hat says, interrupting Flug's thoughts.  
"Y-yes sir. It does. Ok, I'll send the f-form out righ-" a crash interrupts Flug as he sees Demencia chasing 505 with...something. "Hold on a second sir. DEMENCIA! STOP IT!"  
"Make me Flug-bug!" Demencia calls back, still chasing the poor bear. 

Black Hat pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "The house better not be destroyed when I return. Send those papers to me as soon as you deal with her." And with that he hangs up the phone. He walks back to the room, to find Scarlett passed out on the sofa. He thinks back to what that old villain had ranted about his employee. 

"She's not mortal, at least, not anymore!"

What did he mean by that? Was she an experiment like Demencia or 505? Or was it something else entirely? Well, that was something he could find out on the form. For now he has to prepare for tomorrow.  
\----------------------------------  
Several hours later, Black Hat hears a loud thump come from the other room.

"Ouch, holy fuck that hurt." he hears Scarlett mutter. He goes to find her on the floor. She apparently had fallen off the fucking couch. 

"Morning _jefe._ " She says as she gets up, rubbing her side slightly. Black Hat raises an eyebrow, "You speak Spanish?"  
"A little, a while back my brother and I were put into foster care and the couple who took us in were Hispanic. It's my second language though." 

Black Hat nods, "I have an employee who does the same. Although he mostly just uses _jefecito_ every now and again." To this he hears her lightly snort a laugh. "What?"  
"Nothing nothing. So you mentioned earlier about a form you wanted me to fill out?" she asks, changing the subject. 

"Right, my inventor, Doctor Flug, has emailed me the form, so I'm just going to run down and get it printed out." He says turning, but stops when he sees her face. "What's wrong now?"

"Sorry, it's just...Flug was my older brother's name too. I guess it just caught me off guard." 

Wait a minute.

"What's you're last name?" Black Hat asks.  
"Slys, my name is Scarlett Slys" she says with a smile. "Do you mind if I watch some television for a bit?" Black Hat shook his head and walked out of the room, going downstairs to the printing lab the hotel had.

When he gets there is when the new information finally sinks in. "So that's why she's so intelligent." He thought aloud while the form printed. He had known Flug had a sister, but Flug never said her name. 

Actually, he realized, Flug didn't talk about her since that night five years ago. 

The night he gotten into the damn plane crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one is going to be what exactly happened five years ago!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened five years ago at Black Hat Inc?

The odds of a plane crash is one out of every 1.2 _million_ flights. Dying in one would be one in _11 million_.

So imagine the surprise Black Hat had gotten when a plane crashed into his house.

Black Hat was walking back to his house at the time when, lo and behold a fucking plane had crashed into it. The entire house caved in, but the fire had died down. This crash had to have happened hours ago. Normally Black Hat would be screaming at something, anything for destroying his very old house. However, he was just not in the mood. Until he saw that one of the passengers had actually survived.

The young man had coughed and crawled out from under the debris. He had burn marks on his face and cuts on his hands from his escape, but other than that he was perfectly fine.

Black Hat walks over and crouches down to him. "What the actual fuck happened." He deadpans. This caused the young man to flinch and look up at him.

He looks terrified.

"E-Engine failure." He says, trembling. Black Hat sighs and looks over the carnage. All the other passengers were dead. He snapped his fingers and within seconds the plane had been removed and the house fixed.

"Come inside and take a breather." he says, walking up to his house. The young man hesitated, but followed behind him, shaking like a leaf the entire time.

Black Hat looks at him, "So where exactly was that plane heading." The man sighs, "It was supposed to land in the airport about thirty miles from here, then fly to Boston."

Black Hat shakes his head. "What kind of bullshit luck is this?" He mumbles mostly to himself.

"Pretty bullshit if you ask me. I mean, the odds are pretty low already. And the odds of all those people dying was even lower." Black Hat hears the young man mumble. Black Hat raises a brow, slightly impressed, "Well, there's a phone in the hall, have someone come pick you up I guess." With that Black Hat leaves him.

 

After a while, Black Hat hears something fall to the floor, and the young man scream, **"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT."**

Black Hat gets up and goes into the hall. He finds the man curled into a ball, crying. The phone knocked over on the phone, and a dent in the wall. "She's dead, she's FUCKING DEAD" the man repeats, mostly to himself.

Black Hat sighs and crouches down to him, "Who's dead, idiot?" The man just keeps shaking and his hands grab at his hair. Black Hat, who hasn't been around humans for more than a minute at most, has no idea what is going on.

 

So he just sat there.

 

For an hour.

 

Maybe two.

 

"Sorry" the man mutters as he finally collects himself. As he stands a name tag falls out of his pocket, which Black Hat picks up.

"Dr. Flug?" he asks, looking at the man. He nods, not looking at him. "Little young to be a Doctor don't you think?" To that the man just shrugged. "I'm smarter than I look."

Black Hat raises an eyebrow, and crosses his arms. "Prove it."

"I can make a weapon out of anything. Give me some parts and I'll blow your mind" the doctor says, slightly smirking. Black Hat rolls his eyes and leads him out, "I won't believe it until I see it."

\----------------

Black Hat never thought he'd eat his own words.

 

But he had. Looking at the stun ray Dr. Flug had just built out of a microwave, a table side lamp, and parts of a radio, it left him quiet speechless.

"Impressive." he says inspecting the ray gun. "Ever considered making weapons like this professionally?"

Flug shrugs, "I dunno. After today, I wouldn't care." Black Hat looks to him, "Would you like to work for me then?" Black Hat asks. "I own a company, and my last doctor had recently...gotten out of his contract."

Flug thought for a minute, then nods. "Sure, why not." The eldritch put the ray gun down and holds his hand out to Flug.

 

"Welcome to Black Hat Inc, doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my friend enigma_griffin for helping me on this story! Thanks my dude :D
> 
> EDIT: ALSO I finished Scarlett's current design, but it's only gonna be this for maybe two more chapters http://meranda856.deviantart.com/art/Scarlett-thus-far-694427572?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500867412

That was the first time Black Hat had ever been left speechless.

This is the second.

Black Hat just stared at the paper in front of him. Scarlett's answers both amused, but confused the hell out of him. 

_What's your favorite Starbucks drink?_

_**What kind of villain drinks fucking Starbucks?** _

_What's your favorite color?_

**_Cheesy much? Red or Midnight blue_ **

_What are your hobbies?_

**_Sketching, building little things from spare parts. Every once in a while I'll play electric guitar_ **

Pretty standard stuff. But what really caught his attention were the last two questions.

_ What creature are you? _

**_ A tad rude there, but if you must know I'm a human turned Eldritch horror _ **

_What is your favorite activity to do with your family_

**_uh, no living family, but when I was younger I used to help my older brother with model planes, he'd even let me fly them!_ **

 

Black Hat stares at the paper. Human turned eldritch horror? He never thought that was possible. But if Flug's actions five years ago were anything to go on, then Scarlett probably died. Somehow. He'll have to ask about that later. 

But taking that into consideration, that means that Scarlett is only 5 in eldritch time. Still developing, and not in full control of her powers. This should not be a problem, he'll just have to keep an eye on her. Putting the paper down, he gets his suitcase and prepares to leave. As he walks to the door, he looks into the main room. 

He sees Scarlett eating a sandwich, "Scarlett, I'm heading out for the last day of the convention. Be ready to leave as soon as I get back"

She nods, "Yes sir!" 

And with that Black Hat leaves, ready for this day to be over. Not something he'd usually think when at a convention, but he's more interested in what will happen as he gets home.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, Black Hat and Scarlett had landed and are in a taxi returning home. 

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about the others" Black Hat says breaking the long silence. Scarlett shrugs lightly, "I prefer surprises."

"You'll definitely get one that's for sure" Black Hat thought, as he looked out the window. About ten minutes passed before they stop at the manner. 

"Welcome to Black Hat Incorporated." He says after they get out of the car. Scarlett looks at the manner, and immediately starts to laugh. 

"What the hell is so funny?" Black Hat growls, making her laugh harder. 

"IT'S IN THE SHAPE OF A _FUCKING HAT_ THAT'S WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Scarlett wheezes, almost falling on her ass at this point. Black Hat rolls his eyes and opens the gate. "Well its  now your place of work, and your home. So get bloody used to it."

Scarlett chuckles as they walk, "Oh relax sir, it's honestly very nice. Just, a tad unexpected."

"Well, when working with me, expect the unexpected." Black Hat says as he opens the door. 

When she walks in, Scarlett sees a huge bear in a maid's dress, cleaning nearby. "505, this is Scarlett, our new employee. Scarlett, this is 505, a failed experiment that I can't get rid of." It was at that point Black Hat noticed Scarlett, and she appeared to be vibrating.

 "What th- you want to hug him don't you" Black Hat deadpans. Scarlett eagerly nods. 505 covers his snout, concealing a laugh, and hugs her. 

Black Hat rolls his eye before spotting a certain green haired lizard girl on the ceiling. "Demencia! Get down from there!"

"Welcome home!" Demencia says as she pounces down, attempting to land on him. He took a step to the right and she crashed onto the floor. "Ow, no fair!"

"I don't play fair. Demencia, this is our new employee, Scarlett. Try not to scare her off."

Demencia circles around the girl and smirks, "Well hey there shorty~." Demencia begins to pat Scarlett's head, causing her to scrunch up a bit and growl. "Aw what's the matter, hate getting pat?" 

Scarlett glared at her, and Demencia continued "What are you-owowowow!" 

Scarlett bit her, hard enough to draw blood. "Ow ow! Let go! What the hell is with your teeth?!" Scarlett let go and licked the blood from her teeth. "Don't. Pat. My. Head."

"Demencia! Where did you hide my blueprints this time?!" everyone turned to see Flug coming from down the hall. "I swear if you-" he stops and drops his invention in his hands.

 

 

"Scarlett?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUNION TIME :D


	5. Reunion of the Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my friends JadeTigress and AbyssinalPhantom for helping me with this chapter. Love you guys! And I am not abandoning this fic. Actually, I have a better plot now so the direction of this fic just shifted
> 
> Be prepared >:3c

As cliche as it sounds, time froze for Flug. He has worked for Black Hat for nearly five years now, but even after working with a literal nightmare demon, Flug has never been more speechless that he is now. 

Especially when faced with his sister, who he had thought was dead.

"Scarlett?" he murmurs, the model falls to the ground.

"....Flug?" Scarlett asks after a moment of silence. 

The siblings just stood there for few moments, then Scarlett ran up to Flug...

 

...only to swiftly kick him in the side.

"OW! OW! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Flug yells as Scarlett keeps kicking him. 

"Motherfucker." Kick. "I thought." Kick. "YOU WERE DEAD!" Kick. Kick. Kick. 

Black Hat, 505, and Demencia just stood to the side, and watched the siblings. Whatever they were expecting to happen, this sure as hell wasn't it. 

"Scarlett, stop!" Flug yells, trying to dodge his little sister's kicks. Scarlett stops and pulls him by his shirt. 

"You're an ass! I thought I lost you!" she screams at him, tears threatening to spill. 

"I thought I lost you too!" Flug yells back, hugging his sister tightly. Scarlett, once in the embrace, starts to cry. She clings to Flug, sobbing on his lab coat. 

After a while, Scarlett pulls away and wipes her eyes. "So what the hell have you been doing?" 

Black Hat clears his throat, alarming the siblings, who seemed to forget that the trio were there. "Dr. Flug has been my faithful scientist the last five years. Over this time, he has created sinister devices, various Hat Bots, and even these two right here." Black Hat motions to Demencia and 505. 

"Wait. Wait wait wait!" Scarlett points to her brother, "You..." She then points to the duo, "made them?". 

Flug puts his hands on his hips, a smug look on his face, "Yup, pretty brilliant huh? I mean, I know when we were kids I would make anything out of anything, but making two living beings that have more intelligence and awareness than a robot is pretty- " 

"Don't get a big head Flug." Scarlett deadpans and punches his arm. 

"Better listen to your sister, Doctor." Black Hat said, walking past them to his office. 

"Y-Yes jefecito" Flug mumbled. 

Scarlett snickers, “You are so fucking whipped.” Flug glares at her, “Watch your mouth in front of 505” The tall bear rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, and Scarlett rolls her eyes. 

“Sorry 505.” Scarlett says, and the bear pats her back with a smile. 

 

Demencia grabs Scarlett's arm, "Come on, newbie. Let's get you into a better outfit than that hot garbage." She motioned to Scarlett's clothes. Flug was about to scold her, but Scarlett smiled brightly. "Sure, sounds fun!" 

“Hey, got any hair dye?”  
“You bet your ass I do! Come on!”

 

As the two ran to Demencia's room, Flug and 505 shared a look of concern. 

 

_Please don't let Scarlett become a Demencia clone._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait you guys. School and depression suck! But I'm back, and things are about to heat up!
> 
> (Big thanks to my pal Abyss for reading over my chapter)

It has been a few days since Scarlett had moved into the manor. Demencia has totally changed Scarlett's outfit, even going as far as to dye her hair crazy colors. Black Hat assigned her to work with Flug in the lab, and the two have brainstormed dozens of designs. 

The siblings had been working on a prototype when Demencia busted into the lab.

"HEY NERDS, THE HELL YOU WORKING ON?" She screams, picking up a large piece of equipment. Flug quickly tries to grab it from her. "Demencia! Put that down!"

"Aw, what's wrong Fluggy? Is this impooooortant?" Demencia teases, hopping on the lab table. 

"Yes! Give it back! We need to-" but before he could finish his sentence, she drops the item. As it hits the ground, it shatters into a million pieces. 

"Oh no, no no no DEMENCIA THAT WAS THE POWER SOURCE, YOU BRAT!"   
"WELL YOU COULD HAD TOLD ME! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO-Flug what's wrong with Scarlett?" Demencia's voice suddenly softens, alarming Flug. He turns to his sister. 

Scarlett had been shaking uncontrollably, staring at the rubble. She grabs at her hair and suddenly jerks down. Flug walks to her, and puts his hand on her shoulder

"...Scarlett it's ok, Black Hat will only yell but we should be-" Before he could finish, Scarlett jerks back, letting Demencia and Flug see her properly.

Her face starts contorting into something of nightmares, and her eyes leak out black fluids. Her pupils are gone and the rest of her body follows the transformation. 

"WhAt'S hApPeNiNg?!" She screams, but her voice resembles that of an echo.  
"I don't know, but this looks like jefecito when he's in the middle of shapeshifting."

Just then, Black Hat's shadow glides across the lab, as he forms right beside the siblings. 

"You need to breath Scarlett. Deep breaths, you're alright. Calm down." Black Hat spoke softly, spooking the others. 

As Scarlett started taking deep breaths, Black Hat turns to Flug. 

"I suppose you have some questions. Once she is calm, I want you to put her to bed, then meet me in my office. No exceptions." With that, Black Hat walks out, leaving Flug more than concerned. He shakes his head and focuses on his little sister, helping her control her breathing.

 

\------------------------

After Flug put Scarlett to bed, with the help of 505, he briskly walks to his boss's office. 

As he raises his hand to knock, the door opens on it's own. Flug sees his boss staring out the window. Flug hesitantly walked into the room, and the door shut behind him.

"Flug, you know what I am, correct?"   
Flug was taken aback, and hesitantly answered, "Just a guess at this point, jefecito, but what does-"

"Your sister was brought back by a dark force. One that, many years ago, brought me into creation." Black Hat turns and looks at his employee. "And if my theory is correct, she is going through a sort of puberty. She will have little control of her powers, and her emotions will overcome her senses."

"Sounds sort of like a normal female puberty," Flug jokes, getting a smirk from his boss. 

"Nevertheless, we need to be careful. She could lose total control. I can assist when I can, but we both know I'm not always around." Black Hat walks closer.

 

"Flug, how would you like to finally learn about my kind?"


End file.
